<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's You by Vulpesmellifera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914883">It's You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera'>Vulpesmellifera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crayon Box Melts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpesmellifera/pseuds/Vulpesmellifera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about freckles, discovery, and soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crayon Box Melts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>JustMystradeThoughts Plot Bunny Adoptions, Mystrade Soulmates Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paia_Loves_Pie/gifts">Paia_Loves_Pie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a tweet about two friends with matching marks, and it was too cute. Later, the awesome PaiaLovesPie had retweeted and prompted for someone to write this for #MystradeSoulmatesWeek. So, it isn't 500 words, Paia, but it's a little something. I've never written a drabble, and I decided to try it out. Result: limiting yourself to 100 words is hard. X-D   Happy Birthday!</p><p>(Chapter 4 of Written in Skin is coming soon!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Cigarette?” Mycroft offered.</p><p>“Nah. Quittin’ again.” Greg Lestrade rolled his sleeve back to reveal a nicotine patch. Beside the white square were seven freckles arranged almost exactly like the constellation Orion. </p><p>Mycroft exhaled, sharp and hurried. </p><p>Greg quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>Mycroft undid one cufflink and placed it in his pocket. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a set of freckles in a matching array. </p><p>“Oh,” Greg breathed. His eyes met Mycroft’s. “It’s you. It’s been you all along.”</p><p>“Is it alright?”</p><p>A burst of something star-bright and frenzied flared in his chest as Greg smiled, and took his hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Link for the tweet <a href="https://twitter.com/WhoaInteresting/status/1231722893391753216">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>